Oxygen
by Karson27
Summary: I'm baaaack! Here's the sequel to Drowning On Air. Will Kyoya and Lei get back together. Will something keep them further apart? Will they end up dating other people? So many questions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Phone Calls, E-mails, Letter

**Lei and Kioko  
**_"So your in Australia."Kioko stated_  
_"Yeah,"_  
_"Remember when we lived in Australia for that short amount of time?"_  
_"Yes why?"_  
_"I was just wondering if you still planned on marrying an Aussie, because with the job you've got now you could probably land one."_  
_"You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes at you." I said._  
_"I know you are, I gotta let you go okay. Tell Kaoru I expect a phone call from him about your well-being. It's not that I don't trust you to tell me how you're really doing but you tend to lie."_

**Mori and Lei  
**  
_"So Mori how's school going?"_  
_"Ah,"_  
_"Martial arts?"_  
_"Ah,"_  
_"So Mori I died my hair purple yesterday, went into rehab for my drug abuse, had a one night stand, found out I'm pregnant, It's a boy I'm thinking about naming him Bubbles Braxton after his father, got a call from my sister you know the usual. Do you have anything to say about that?"_  
_"Ah,"_  
_"Will you just hand the phone to Honey."_

**Honey and Lei.  
**  
_"So Lei-chan are you having fun, I bet you are, are you going to bring me back cakes, I love chocolate, oh and strawberry. Not vanilla, vanilla's just too plain. Kioko misses you."_  
_"I know Honey."_  
_"You're going to bring me back sweets right?"_  
_"Of course I will."_  
_"Yay!"_

**E-mails  
**  
**Leiko.**  
**I still expect top grades from you. Just because your traveling around the world is no excuse. And remeber your meeting very prominent people, so I hope you're being charming and remember name because you can and will use them as contacts.**  
**-Dad**

**Lei,**  
**I hope your having fun. Let me no when your stopping in Paris we can have a shopping spree just you and me. And try not to work to hard, don't concentrate on school work too much, try to have fun okay. But not too much.**

**Love you,**  
**Mom.**

**Letter  
**  
Dear Lei,

I hope you're having fun. And tell those nasty twins to not take advantage of you. The guests at the host club are really wanting to meet the famous Leiko Nakamaru the model taking the world by storm, of course most of them have already met you but that was before you were famous. You may not want to hear it and he may not want to say it out loud but he really does miss you and he's sorry.  
Have fun okay.

Your Big Brother,  
Tamaki

**Kyoya and Lei  
**  
_"Hello is anybody there?"_  
_"..."_  
_"Hello?"_  
_"..."_  
_"Just forget it."_  
_*****Dial tone****_

_

* * *

_

***I'm back**

**BlackRoseKai:I can't believe they reinstated folk singing at my beloved pub.**

**Me:Such a travesty.**

**Anonymous:Shut Up!**

**Me:Boyfriend?**

**BlackRoseKai:Brother?**

**Me:Both if they're southern.**

***Sneak peek of what's to come if anybody can tell me what show and who me and BlackRoseKai are quoting.**


	2. Chapter 2:Photographer Model Hookups

Chapter Two.  
"So a talk show. Who knew everybody would love you."Kaoru said chuckling. "You need to get people hyped up about the new line, just have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand, and please don't kill me when you find out who the other guest is."  
"Who's the other guest?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Kaoru who's the other guest? Kaoru!" I said loudly being pushed on stage.  
"And please welcome on stage the new face of the Hitachiin line Leiko Nakamara!"the hostess said clapping.  
"Thank you for having me on the show today Yuki."I said sitting down on the ugly yellow sofa opposite of her.  
"So Leiko I was just talking to today's other guest Akira Ootori." _Crap how did I miss him._  
"Leiko how pleasant to see you again." He said with a smug smile.  
"You too Akira." I said forcing a smile.

"So you two know each other?"Yuki asked.  
"Yes we do her brother and I used to be best friends." Akira answered "That is before he died."  
I shot him 'I'm so going to kill you' look.

"That's so tragic," Yuki cooed. I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes.  
"She also _used _to be very good friends with my youngest brother."  
I was openly glaring at him now. I couldn't believe that moron just said that.

"Oh, really how good of friends?"

"Rather close," I said flatly, hoping the host would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. I was still glaring at Akira  
"She's also rather close friends with Kaoru Hitachiin."He said smugly. _Okay that's it as soon as this is over I'll kill him._  
"Really now?"Yuki's eyes said lighting up.  
I couldn't believe that he was doing this. Why was he doing this? It certainly wasn't out of some overprotective older brother sense that kicked in around his little brother's ex girlfriend. He wasn't that noble. "Kaoru and Hikaru and I went to school together last year and we hung out a bit. Not a big deal."

"Really now I heard you were closer than just acquaintances."  
I gave a half shrug. "We're high school students. Everybody's a friend," I said smoothly. My personal life was my business and Akira was going to get an earful after this.

It was a torturous two hours until finally the host said 'Until next time'. I shot out of my chair so fast and was of the stage and smack dab into a concerned Kaoru.  
"How could you not warn me?" I demanded. I thought of Kaoru as my best friend how could he not tell me what I was walking into.  
"Because I didn't know until yesterday and by the time I figured out how to tell you, it was too late! I don't wanna die!"  
"You just might."  
"I was hoping he wouldn't pull this crap, Lei." Kaoru pleaded. "Do you know what'll look like if people find out we dated."  
"And people will think that I got this job because I was dating you at the time." I said realization dawning on me. "Fanbloodytastic."  
"Pick up some words from Australia."Kaoru said smiling.  
Shut up," I said, pushing him away by his face. "This is... I'm gonna kill Akira."

"Don't bother with Akira okay." He said putting his hands on my shoulder. "You're a better person than that."  
"Really?"I asked sarcastically.  
"Really, really you know I heard somewhere that models always hook up with their photographers."  
"Then I need to go find a very cute photographer." I said smirking.  
"Would you settle for the son of the designer?"

* * *

**Me:Who will she choose?**

**BlackRoseKai:The Shadow King Kyoya?**

**Me: One of the devil twins Kaoru? Seriously who will she choose?**

**BlackRoseKai:You don't know?**

**Me:I'm thinking of letting the readers decide.**


	3. Chapter 3:A Taylor Swift Song

Chapter Three:A Taylor Swift Song

"Kaoru,"I began

"I'm joking. I'm joking." he said throwing his hands up and laughing. But I could tell from the look in his eyes he wasn't.

"Kaoru I would to love to date you again."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming."

"Because you know me so well." I said laughing. "But I want to work out my feelings first okay?"

"So basically you're telling me to wait."

"If that's what you want to do."

"How long do you want me to wait for you?"

"Kaoru that's up to you but don't give me your answer now this is the wrong place to even be talking about it."I said glancing around the studio. 

* * *

Two boys, a bunch of mixed feelings, and no idea how to sort it out. When did my life become a Taylor Swift song?

***Flashback****

_"So Kaoru seems to be excited about your trip around the world."Keiko sad sitting down on my bed, while searched through my closet for clothes to pack._

_"I hate to break it to you sis' but this is a work related trip around the world."_

_"Fine, Kaoru seems to excited about your work relatd trip around the world."_

_"Yeah, he is he told me he was going to take me on is own personal tours eveytime we stop somewhere."I said smiling. "Stratford Upon Avon in England, The Colosseum in Rome, the Parthenon in Greece, the pyramids in Egypt, surfing in Australia."_

_"Can he even surf?" Keiko asked skeptically_

_"That's besides the point, or so he told me, anyways." I said._

_"I thought this was a work related trip?"Keiko asked raising an eyebrow._

_"It is but we're going to have breaks every now and then."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Why does it sound I like you have more to say."_

_"Sis' I love you, you know that but a lot of what you're telling me that you and Kaoru are going to do sounds a lot like dates."_

_"We're just friends."_

_"Uh-huh and does he know that?"_

_"Of course he knows that."_

_"I know you wouldn't do it intentionally but it sounds like you could be leading Kaoru on by doing all that stuff with him, or-"_

_"I'm not leading Kaoru on!"_

_"Or he knows you're vulnerable because of your recent break up with Kyoya and he's taking advantage."_

_"He would never do that!"_

_"All I'm saying is be careful, okay?"_

* * *

"Leiko Nakamaru,"Kaoru said stopping me from getting in the car.

"Yeah,Kaoru?"

"If in twenty years either of us are single let's get married."

"Okay Kaoru."

_Ugh, so far if I were to put my entire love life on paper and put it to music, I could sell it to Taylor Swift for fortune. And all I would hear is my lovelife on the radio as a Taylor Swift song._


	4. Chapter 4: Tamaki's Visit

Chapter Four:Tamaki's Visit

"Guess who."someone said covering my eyes.  
"Kaoru?"  
"Wrong it's me Tamaki."  
"Tamaki!"I said swiveling my chair so I could see him. "What are you doing here?" I asked reaching up to give him a hug.  
"I thought I'd visit you while you were still in Japan." He said hugging me back.  
"Well I'm glad you're here. What's s up have you told Haruhi you love her yet?"  
"No I only see her as a daughter."  
"Of course you do."  
"How about I take you out to lunch." He said smiling.  
"Sure let me get my purse."

"I get that you're worried about him Tamaki I do." I said sadly. "But what about me?"  
"Look Lei I love you, you're my sister and my best friend, just like Kyoya's my best friend and I want both of you to be happy and even you two don't end up back together, I still want us all to get along. I want all of us to be friends again."  
"I know Tamaki, I know and we'll see okay?"  
"Alright." I said smiling. "So lunch on me?"

"What did you want to see me about Tamaki?" Kyoya asked not even looking up from his laptop.  
"Lei."  
"Is she alright?"  
"Yes."  
"Then leave."  
"Kyoya it's important." I said sitting down in the seat opposite him.  
"What?"  
"I'm worried about you."  
"Ever since you and Lei broke up, you haven't talked to anybody all you've done is work. Which isn't exactly out of the norm but still."  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not, look you're my best friend, Lei's my best friend. You're both my best friends and whether you want to admit it or not you both need each other in you lives, so I don't care if you two end up together again, but you should at least try to be friends.  
"Fine."  
"Good. Then I'll set up a meeting between you both and we'll go from there."  
"Fine you can go now."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter.

**A State FBLA trip.**

**Me clutching my laptop standing out in the hallway. Fire alarms going off me and the members of the FBLA chapter all standing outin the hall.**

**Lily: Which way do we go?**

**Logan: I don't know I wasn't prepared for this sort of situation.**

**Craig: Guys the door's right there. **

**Door in the middle of the hallway. Then we seem some small bright orange object run by.**

**Me: Was that-?**

**BlackRoseKai:Who cares let's go. **

**All run down the stairs. Fire alarm quits. We go back inside. Get told by our sponsor that it was some kid from another school playing a prank, the hotel called the cops, we're told to stay in our room, or in one room all together. We got to the guys room to watch them play video games. Fire alarm still goes off.**

**Sponsor an hour later: We were told that it's the wind that's causing the circuitry to go nuts, we'll me listening to this all night.**

**Suckiest trip ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Loyal Readers,**

** Let me start off by saying that I love you guys, you guys are awesome, but it's me not you. I just don't have the inspiration anymore to finish the story. Which is why I'm saying that I'm not going to finish Oxygen, but instead of just leaving it unfinished I'm giving it to somebody I find worthy. So if you're interested there are 10 questions below for you to answer if you know the answers and want the story message me the answers and we'll go from there.**

** Thank you,**  
** Karson27**  
**Section 1 Movies:**  
** For this section you will identify what movie the quote comes from and who said it.**  
** Q1: "You don't look to be in the best shape either. I mean I can see me and you having a getting off the couch contest."**  
** Q2:"**That's right. When I was your age, television was called books. And this is a special book. It was the book my father used to read to me when I was sick, and I used to read it to your father. And today I'm gonna read it to you."  
**_In case you have no clue about that one here's another one._**  
**** "Because you have always been so kind to me, and I won't be seeing you again since I'm killing myself once we reach the honeymoon suite."

**_Personal questions, answer honestly if I like your answer then I will consider you to have the story._**  
****  
**_Section 2 Music._**  
**_ Q3: What's you favorite band?_**  
**_ Q4: What's your favorite song._**

**_Section 3: TV_**  
**** Q5: Your Favorite Movie?  
Q6:Your Favorite TV Show?  
Section 4:Books  
Q7: What's your favorite book.  
Q8, quote from a book:"No, thanks. The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick."

Final questions:  
Q9: Why should I give you this story.  
Q10; What belongs to you alone but is mostly used by others? 


End file.
